


Languages Are Best Learned Together

by ShyVibrance



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta Aoi is determined to learn a new language. And not even because he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages Are Best Learned Together

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and im still up yoooooooooooo  
> anyway tsukayuta is super cute and i have a friend who's really into it (s/o to nagi), and i just came up with this random prompt and i decided to write this! hope you like it!

  Yuta's leg bounced up and down rhythmically, each time making the springs in his bed squeak lightly. He had a book in his hands, he was laying down and reading...But not really reading, more like scanning the pages without processing the words or meanings. It was a book he had already read several times before, he really was just trying to pass time. On the other side of the room, Hinata click-clacked away on the keyboard. What was he doing, Yuta wondered for a second. He remembered the time his brother got in a fight with someone in the Youtube comment section and stayed up til 2am arguing with them. Yuta decided that it wasn't worth his time. He sighed, putting down the book and scooting off the bed. Standing up, his stomach grumbled suddenly. He turned to his brother, whose back was facing him.

  "I'm gonna go get a snack, you want anything?" He asked, pointing to the door.

   Hinata didn't turn, clearly absorbed in whatever he was doing. He had his headphones on as well, probably turned up too loud, Yuta rolled his eyes. He walked beside the desk. Hinata was concentrating hard on something, his mouth even wording something. Yuta looked at the screen; "English pronunciation 101" was the name of the video he was watching. Yuta furrowed his brow. Why did his twin want to learn English?

  "Hey, Aniki." Yuta said, louder this time. He tapped Hinata's shoulder. Hinata jumped at this. He turned towards Yuta, removing his headphones slowly.

  "Yeah? Did you want the computer?" Hinata inquired.

  "No, I was just gonna get something to eat and wondered if you wanted anything." Yuta reported.

  "Ah, no, that's okay, I ate two helpings of breakfast this morning so I'm still pretty full." Hinata responded, closing his eyes and nodding, smiling, clearly appreciating the concern.

  "Alright then." Yuta looked at the screen again. _Just don't ask, Yuta._ He told himself. He felt Hinata's eyes glaring at him. He was probably doing that thing where he wanted to talk about something but didn't wanna say it outright and just blinked really fast with wide eyes. He looked back at his brother. Yep.

  Yuta sighed, giving in. "So what are you doing on the computer?"

  Hinata beamed. "I'm glad you asked!"

  Hinata opened a new tab, he seemed to be writing a message in English.

  "So," he began "I was thinking for our next song, we should do something super daring."

  Yuta's stomach had already begun tying itself in knots. Through gritted teeth, He asked what Hinata meant.

  "I was thinking we could write a whole song in English!" He explained, his arms spreading out wide.

  Yuta's shoulders sunk. "A whole song? How're we gonna do that?"

  "Have no fear little brother, that's precisely why I'm doing research!" He assured him.

  Yuta crossed his arms. "How?"

  "There's TONS of programs and stuff online! Look at this one!," He pointed frantically to the screen, "This one says it'll teach you fluent English in 10 days!"

  Yuta sighed deeply. Why was his brother always so gullible?

  "If you have a better way, feel free to tell me." Hinata pouted, crossing his arms as well.

  "English is something that another person has to teach to you, and give you one-on-one help with." Yuta reasoned.

  "Oh yeah? If you're the English expert, why don't you learn it yourself?" Hinata challenged.

  "This was _your_ idea, I never said I wanted to learn it." Yuta placed his hands on his hips now.

  "Sooo, You're saying you couldn't possibly speak English so we can't do it?"

  "That is _not_ what I'm saying."

  "Mmm, no, I understand." Hinata turned back towards the monitor.

  "I could learn English if I wanted to!" Yuta rebutted.

  "Sure, sure." Hinata didn't look away from the monitor.

  "Hmph! Fine! I'll learn English in the next 10 days and SHOW YOU I can do it! Probably even better than you can!" Yuta stormed out of the room.

  Hinata watched the door slam behind him. He turned back to his computer with a smile.

 "Aaah, reverse psychology, works every time."


End file.
